The Theorizer
The Theorizer is a Canadian YouTuber who specializes in theorizing on movies, video games, television shows, internet videos, and more. He is similar to other YouTube theorists, except his videos are slightly more angled towards creating theories from scratch out of his mind, rather than finding them elsewhere on the internet and simply sharing them. According to The Theorizer, his "technical job description" is that he's an online physicist and unlicensed detective, who analyzes fictional media for the entertainment and education of its viewers and creators, via video editing on YouTube; Creating theories on popular media using the threads and clues left by the ones producing them, spanning Movies, TV Shows, Books, Video Games, etc. History 2013 The Theorizer created his channel on July 1, 2013. Back at this time, his channel was known as "Claymationator", and he posted a miniseries chronicling the events of multiple stop motion blobs of clay, fighting on a desk. 2014 Over time, he changed the channel name to "Shewshuck", and he posted multiple remixes of Epic Rap Battles of History episodes. They are private videos now. During much of 2014, he posted Mario Kart 8 highlight reels. Many of them. 2015 Now into 2015, he was still occasionally posting highlight reels. And then, finally, early August 2015, he began to create theories, still under the name "Shewshuck". He started off by analyzing the physics of video games and movies. He used a robotic text-to-speech voice to voiceover some videos, and had no voice in others. This new theorizing aspect of his channel, was inspired by a vast plethora of things: *Realizing that theorizing was actually sort of a YouTube genre, he put his previously thought of ideas to good work, being partially inspired by Game Theory, Vsauce, Gnoggin, SuperCarlinBrothers, The Imaginary Axis, Treesicle, CP Games (Inside a Mind), YouTube Explained, and a few others, to actually, finally, share his ideas, in the form of the slowly growing trend of theorizing. At first The Theorizer tried out similar ideas to the other theorists, before quickly finding his way into the ever-growing "detective" niche that MatPat and Pixar theorists had also often found their ways into. *He began to successfully self teach countless areas of physics, and enjoyed applying them in any way necessary, such as testing the irrationally ridiculous physics of certain animated films and video games. This was partially inspired by various science channels on YouTube, but also this burst of physics knowledge came from seeing some YouTubers calculate things from his childhood TV shows. *The popular game "Five Nights at Freddy's" had been theorized on INTENSELY across YouTube, and the deep lore intrigued The Theorizer, ultimately pushing him to start theorizing, though he never ended up making any FNaF videos. *The famous "Pixar Theory" also prompted The Theorizer to indulge in the more over-exaggerated nature of the theorizing genre, and, aided by his love of the FNaF story, it began his obsession with creating videos on lore analysis. During this time, he called his videos "Pop Culture Analyses", rather than "Theories". He also did some Top 10's, gaming, and other stuff. He posted randomly, without a set schedule. Much of the music he used, was under copyright, or by Kevin Macleod. This continued for months, until eventually he switched to just Kevin Macleod, some video game/movie soundtracks, and more royalty free music. Soon (around December 2015), he changed his name to "The Theorizer", and altered his video style completely. Now sticking to JUST the robot voice, and a constant background of a chalkboard. He finished off 2015, by amassing a whole 60 subscribers in only 5 months. He'd also created a schedule now, posting every three days. 2016 Then January rolled around. The Theorizer still hadn't revealed much about himself. Not his real voice, age, name, face, or address. He continued to make videos with ever-increasing quality, using the program that he always did, Apple's Final Cut Pro X. Then February rolled around, and after dissolving his old schedule, he was left without one, so he began posting every single Sunday morning and Wednesday afternoon to keep a consistent schedule. Realizing his channel would actually begin to grow decently if he ditched the bot voice, he went out and bought a proper microphone in February 2016, revealing his voice. At this time, his most popular videos were his Coraline trilogy, where he attempted to dissect every aspect of "Coraline", the Laika film. Promising he would return to it, in May 2016, The Theorizer completely revamped his take on the movie, and threw out a theory so insanely crazy, that it just might work. This of course gained some traction, and soon was the first video to reach 100,000 views, and then only a few days later, 1,000,000. He'd gone from 100 to 1,000 subscribers in only a week. Then, in the span of one more week, he went from 1,000 to 10,000. Coraline reached 1.5 million views before maxing out. Then The Theorizer's video standards increased greatly. Knowing he needed to please more than just a few people, he began to actually spend more time on his videos, and by July 2016, he'd reached 50,000 subscribers, and YouTube was now his full time job, but he'd ditched his old schedule AGAIN. So after a few months of more random uploads, he started off July by uploading every second Friday. Many other films were theorized on by this YouTuber, reaching nearly a million views as well. Since every single theory was original, and straight out of his mind, people liked the feeling of something new. He began posting weekly, and covered many topics. By the end of August 2016, he'd reached 100,000 subscribers. Then by November, 200,000. Every time he achieved another hundred thousand subs, he'd post a comment response special. By the end of 2016, he posted a video detailing his most hilarious and ridiculous moments. 2017 Early Year For his 300,000 subscriber special in mid 2017, instead of a comment response, he did a video where he accepted the challenges of his subscribers. At this point, The Theorizer had since created a total of eight Coraline theories. And although the year was good so far, and he'd reached 300k by June, his channel had slowed down due to the YouTube sub glitch and "ad-pocalypse". Also, he yet again had dissolved his schedule at this point. Ad-pocalypse During the "ad-pocalypse" advertiser boycott, The Theorizer's channel lost views, subscribers, and income significantly, which led him to creating two other series on his main channel. One where he reviewed and rated movies/games, and one similar to his third channel (read more on that below), where he posted a series of mysterious videos he had wanted his subscribers to theorize on. It was known as "The Rockford Scheme". It didn't do to well, so he indefinitely postponed the reviews, The Rockford Scheme, and all physics/math videos because they were under-viewed and not the favourite of his viewers. He also started putting his channel mark on each thumbnail he constructed, as well as giving each thumbnail a consistent style fit for his channel. At this point in time, he also recreated his schedule for the umpteenth time, now uploading every Friday at 11:00 AM PST. Ad-pocalypse Recovery Upon the "ad-pocalypse" ending a few months after it started, his channel regained its original traction with the help of an extremely viral "Moana" Theory, which then sustained his views and income as the fourth Coraline video did throughout 2016. He had since switched up the music used in his videos. He still used much royalty free stuff, but the vast majoirty of it now stemmed from the website Epidemic Sound, as their music is extremely suiting to his style of videos. When July 2017 rolled by, The Theorizer marked his 4 year anniversary of having his channel, but didn't do anything for it. July was continually sustained by Moana, making July 2017 one of his best months ever. When August 2017 rolled by, The Theorizer marked his 2 year anniversary of YouTube theorizing, but yet again, did nothing special. However, he did have a string of videos that did extremely well, most notably one on the Corpse Bride, which (paired with his 7th Coraline theory) helped Moana sustain his channel stronger than ever at this time. By the end of August, Moana finally slowed a bit, but The Theorizer had multiple other older videos surpass one million views. A couple new videos he was posting were not allowed to be money-making, as YouTube's policies regarding certain "creepy imagery" were tight and strict after the adpocalypse. This primarily affected his second 9 (Nine) video and a couple others, which each made around a 13th of what they normally would. A few more videos were unfairly copyright claimed or shut down by YouTube during this time, but nothing too major. At this point however, The Theorizer was quite ahead of schedule, by about eight weeks. This came in handy when he was hospitalized for two weeks in October, due to some serious sudden onset medical conditions. After uploading a crazy Halloween theory on Spongebob however, things spiked for the channel once again. Once back on track, he manipulated his schedule, and returned to being ahead... By eight to ten weeks. Around this same time in October, he surpassed 400,000 subscribers and released a special similar to his 300k one. Also, his Moana video surpassed his fourth Coraline video in views at this time. Things slowed back down a bit due to the hospitalization truly messing up his schedule, but the year began to come to a close with low views but apparently decent income, thanks to the advertisers returning for the "end-of-the-year-advertisement-barrage", which is an annual recurrence in which advertisers flood YouTube with ads for Christmas, Halloween, and Black Friday stuff. 2018 Slowed Growth This year began with the usual drop in monetization, and resulted in 4x less of everything except views, which seemed steady. It had been almost three months since The Theorizer had made any video that got normal or decent views, so it was then that he returned to almost all animated films. After the first annual week-long break, he started on the animated movies, which did in fact return his channel to normality for the time being. It was also around this time, that The Theorizer (who has an affinity for good music to use in his videos), purchased a $2000 annual subscription to the music website Audio Network, which improved his videos significantly, since he used to be on a budget of under $150 a month. Things began to grow slow on the channel. Views were consistent, and spiking averagely upon uploads, but nothing stellar, and growth had come to a standstill only 50,000 subscribers away from half a million. This prompted The Theorizer to return to Coraline, essentially starting a "season two" for these Coraline theories, despite videos creepily diagnosing Spongebob characters now being his channel's main series. Various supposed glitches and errors in YouTube's algorithm had blocked viewers from seeing his videos, further freezing his channel's growth. The Coraline videos did nothing at this point in March, but did do ever-so-slightly better than average videos he posted these days. This of course all continued into the "bad months of YouTube", namely April, which was about as bad as the "Ad-Pocalypse" was in 2017, prompting The Theorizer to believe that perhaps the "Ad-Pocalypse" never hit his channel at all (due to the non-mature nature of his content), and this is just how April functions on his channel. The Half-Viral Success When May began however, The Theorizer posted a theory on the television cartoon known as "Total Drama", which very unexpectedly gained views comparable to that of his channel's usual norm, temporarily reinstating the average, as this video was continually viewed by all NEW viewers for multiple days in a row. Perhaps, this was due in part to The Theorizer switching to uploading on Saturdays at 10 AM PST, a likely better time to upload. That video eventually stopped being barely-viral, and June, the best month of the year on YouTube for views, was the only hope at this point, so The Theorizer slammed his viewers with tons of VERY well thought out theories during this time, all on animated films, posting every Friday, some Saturdays, etc... And ending the month with his 11th Coraline theory. Confusingly, not a single video went viral this month. This was unexpected. However, The Theorizer did reach half a million subscribers by the end of June. Utter Stagnation This bizarre standstill continued and got even worse throughout July. The Theorizer began testing new upload times (namely Fridays at 12:00 PM PST), holding polls on what kind of content his viewers wanted, and still nothing. It was discovered that 38% of his audience would be notified of any given video of his, but wouldn't watch it (this number is normal for most YouTubers). However, another 60% would not even be made AWARE that certain videos ever existed! This left a pathetic 2% of his viewers who actually watched any given video. The Theorizer spent weeks to MONTHS troubleshooting this, with YouTube's Support Team giving little help. The decline continued, despite the Team's denial that it was. The Theorizer even tried uploading a sequel to last year's viral Moana video, and this sequel flopped in the most ultimate of ways, getting (in 24 hours), around 10x less views than its predecessor. The Theorizer passed his 5-year-channel anniversary, and also, his 3-year-theorizing anniversary, but once again, did nothing special for these occasions. Views finally began to even out a LITTLE bit by September, when his original video on the 2009 animated film "Nine", began to gain traction again due to the time of year, and the movie's relation to September. This soon came to a halt as well however, and now The Theorizer's views were lower than they'd ever been since the initial blow-up of his channel. The last four months of the year are good for revenue, so there weren't any issues in that regard, but the views and channel growth came to a VERY intense standstill, which, as of the end of October, still hadn't come close to recovering. He made a final, thirteenth Coraline video, and it got absolutely horrible views without explanation. It was believed by OTHER YouTubers, that this was a problem for YouTube as a whole, as this year had been shifty for many other channels' analytics as well, particularly the fourth quarter of 2018. November had a single good video, more normal than anything since October 2017, but it was because the topic was very popular at the time. Regardless, it changed nothing for the channel. It all in fact got worse and worse, down to the point where ALL... Even typically GREAT performing video topics... Flopped horrendously. As subscriber and notification glitches increased, things only got more and more bleak, something also noted by several other YouTubers. The Theorizer ended the year with a continuous downturn, entering January, an already horrid month, with views lower than they'd been since he started. 2019 A Very Slow Return to Glory This year began, and The Theorizer took 10 days to even get the first video out. At this point, he was working overtime with his illness still in full effect. In a desperate last ditch effort to shoot views up, The Theorizer released a good Spongebob video with ALL evidence pointing to it being a success. In a way, it was. It performed better than the last ten videos he'd posted, and was ideal enough at this point in time. The only video that performed similarly around this time, was that popular one in November. But 2019 wasn't shaping up to be too bad, as seen with some other YouTubers at this time as well. Even for January, a normally horrible month, it wasn't that bad for this one video. So The Theorizer pegged every single aspect of popularity for his videos, improving titles, descriptions, tags, and all manner of algorithm fodder. He'd often temporarily cut "theory" out of his titles, since YouTube confirmed they'd been suppressing "conspiracy theories", which could've unknowingly swept in his harmless videos with the politically extremist ones they were trying to eliminate. All of this brought his channel to a better state than it had been since mid-2018, and things truly were looking up, when YouTube finally publicly acknowledged all of the website's glitches. Despite consistent glitches, the videos WERE doing better... And by February, things were looking okay. The Theorizer set up merchandise and a Patreon at this time as well. Most viewers still weren't seeing his videos, but it was BETTER. This "okay-ness" (views similar to mid-2018) maintained through March, though there was no major viral video sustaining the channel. The Theorizer posted some of his best-ever theories in early 2019, but things were just... Okay. After updating a few of the designs on his channel, The Theorizer introduced a new series in late March, the first new series since he attempted the Reviews two years prior. In this new series, The Theorizer would call upon his fans to comment funny brief synopses of movie scenes, and he'd then comedically construct them all together chronologically, to create a disjointed plot he'd then read over. The series is known as "A Thick Plot" or "ATP", and it performed surprisingly successfully. He decided to delegate this new series to the three worst months of the YouTube year: January, April, and July. March and April seemed to finally return his channel to a mostly stable state, thanks to in-depth research regarding his video metadata. By holding many surveys, The Theorizer discovered the official BEST upload times (a new time on Saturdays), and the best content to make. Things were looking better than they had in a long time. Studying the New Algorithm His usages of newfound algorithmic manipulation worked sometimes. Not always, but a few videos DID do quite well, especially after The Theorizer had created a bunch of extremely good AND lengthy theory videos on Pixar films, which the algorithm saw as a 50/50 chance for normal views instead of poor. Subscribers were at an all-time standstill low, but his channel was by no means dead. Several optimized videos should've performed better, but didn't, likely due to them being shorter videos without many comments or likes. The Theorizer found a way to possibly dominate niche keywords for TV Shows, and ran with it, finally allowing him to make videos on the TV Shows he always loved, while gaining views at the same time. So by June, things were looking even MORE up, despite the channel views being at an all-time LOW. June ended up being continually stagnant though, and some of his best theories got the least views. The Theorizer panicked and posted multiple "A Thick Plot" videos weekly, alongside a bunch of new reviews (having fixed his rating system), but nothing worked. The schedule became erratic in July, with nothing getting views, and the theories being almost impossible to create, given the time constraints and his illness. His channel's content was WAY too varied, and the fanbase was confused, preventing video recommendations and suppressing the channel. So The Theorizer took a step back, and tried to seriously change things. He'd never truly taken a break since 2015. Uploads became scarcer. Still multiple monthly, but less in general... This let The Theorizer focus on his health, and surprisingly, YouTube forced one of his older videos to go viral for seemingly no reason, sustaining his channel throughout August. Videos were performing better as he uploaded less, which seemed extremely counter-intuitive. It was probably something in the algorithm, so The Theorizer kept studying it, and devised a system to predict video success. He adhered to this, and applied it to the theories he made around this time. He rocketed past 600,000 subs, just in time for the pre-planned special video he had made for the long-awaited occasion. The Odd Solution In September and October, The Theorizer continued uploading only a few times a month, but made the videos on very specific topics that sub-sections of his fanbase truly wanted, such as more "Total Drama", "Spongebob", and now, even some theories on Nickelodeon Sitcoms. Proper tags and metadata allowed even videos on live-action PG-13 dramas to perform well, allowing The Theorizer to rest more in the wake of a still-persisting illness. YouTube announced new rules which aimed to demonetize children's content, and The Theorizer feared being algorithmically swept in, but had no way of knowing the outcome or stopping it at the time. His videos appealed as much as they could to both his fans and the algorithm (somehow), but viewership could still be much better, had YouTube's system been completely glitch-free. This spotty upload schedule and slight shift towards "diagnosis theories" is what led to a massive push back towards normalcy on his channel. Not quite what is was, but certainly tolerable! This lasted the rest of 2019 and through the new year! 2020 Finally Back to Normal The Theorizer's channel had relocated its niche in the back half of 2019, and maintained itself through January 2020, something shocking and VERY much so desired. The algorithm was still shifty, but his fans were intrigued by the new "diagnosis" videos, which helped out the channel, as well as the evasion of the dreaded new "COPPA Rules", and a mysterious increase in CPM, possibly due to YouTube doubling up advertisements. The slightly scarcer uploads eased up on The Theorizer and his audience, despite the supposedly negative algorithmic effects, and it was particularly beneficial for The Theorizer, so he could better focus on his health during this time. Content Theories The Theorizer's main series is known as "Theory" (or previously "Pop Culture Analysis"), and has been running since August 2015 when he began focusing more on being a YouTuber. It has evolved quite substantially, and has moved through seven seasons as of March 2019, each with a different intro, outro, theme, and more improvements. It is where he analyzes a piece of media, very in-depth. Lore Analysis A Lore Analysis is when The Theorizer does a detective-themed deep dive into content. It involves him discovering and presenting all the evidence, before piecing it together and solving it like a conspiracy. Physics Analysis A Physics Analysis is when The Theorizer uses physics and mathematics to prove, disprove, or analyze a situation from a piece of popular media, like the realism behind an action scene or the force behind a fictional punch. These are less popular on the channel, and thus, are posted less often, almost NEVER as of late. Top 10s A very brief series on The Theorizer's channel, Top 10s were only something he did when he very first began, but promptly ended them late 2015 for their lack of intrigue. They are exactly as they sound. Random Top 10s ranking popular media based on The Theorizer's systematized opinion. Reviews In Mid-2017, The Theorizer briefly made a few reviews on the topics he'd theorized on, using a very elaborate system that neutralized his bias, to rate and rank popular media on a scale. The Theorizer improved the system over the span of years, and tried it again for a brief time in July 2019, before cancelling it again. The Rockford Scheme A short series similar to his third channel, The Rockford Scheme was a poorly animated complex story designed to be solved, but soon after launching, The Theorizer realized his main channel had a far different audience than his third channel, so he ended this series, and plans to upload it all on the 3rd channel following Conniving Puffin's conclusion. A Thick Plot This series began in March 2019. In this series, The Theorizer would call upon his fans to comment funny brief synopses of different scenes from a movie, and he'd then comedically construct them all together chronologically, to create a disjointed plot summary. He'd then read over it in a funny way. It performed surprisingly successfully, being the only new series in two years. It was delegated to the three worst months of the YouTube year: January, April, and July. He tried it again in July 2019, following this proposed pattern, but it became too much work, so it was cancelled again. Specials The Theorizer does specials for every hundred thousand subscribers received, and at the very end of every December. Subscriber Specials Every time The Theorizer gains another one hundred thousand subscribers (at 100k, 200k, 300k, 400k, etc) he does a special video where he reads and reacts to comments of all kinds... Hate, requests, compliments, all of them. Upon reaching a particularly crucial milestone, he'll do something even more special, such as at 250k or 500k, when he switched things up a bit. Annual Milestones At the end of every year, The Theorizer compiles his most quirky and funnily random moments from the year's theories, and puts them into a single video for people to enjoy. Other The Theorizer has done many other little videos not attributed with a major series, and of course he did stop-motion animation, gaming, and rap remixes in the early days of his channel. Expansion The Theorizer 2 The Theorizer has also created a second and third channel. On his second channel, The Theorizer 2, he "plays" video games, does top 10's, and reacts to funny stuff. As of August 2017, The Theorizer 2 has over 10,000 subscribers. This channel is frequently used to poll the viewers. Before he features a new intro or outro in a video, he'll post multiple variations on his second channel, getting feedback from the viewers. There are also a few BTS videos on this channel, and some extra content, such as past intro songs and autobiographical videos to pin point how things happened in the past of his channel. Why I Don't Game The series "Why I Don't Game" is extremely prominent on this second channel, and features The Theorizer reacting in an over-the-top way to many easy video games, in an act to parody famous gamers. This series shifted over time, revealing itself to be an unravelling mystery for the viewers to solve, which involves "The Theorizer 2" actually being a seperate personality from "The Theorizer" who is becoming increasingly insane, and is taking over all three channels. "Conniving Puffin" is also a recurring character in "Why I Don't Game", and is known as the "overly-mature" character who hates everyone else inside of the "multiple-personality-brain", which the evil "Theorizer 2" is dominating, and is metaphysically locking away the other channels. CP On his third channel, Conniving Puffin, he tells an elaborate and complex story, in the form of subpar animation. Conniving Puffin (now renamed to CP) has over 3,000 subscribers. He also has been starting up multiple other bird-themed creepy series on this third channel, including Colluding Parrot (two seasons), Conspiring Peacock (one season), and Concocting Penguin (one season), which all connect into Conniving Puffin's story, which is set to stick out for 27 seasons. The Theorizer completed the two seasons of Colluding Parrot, but the other two bonus series will likely never be properly made. The Theorizer has suggested that he might simply read out the stories' plots in video form as opposed to making them, as he is constrained for time, and uploads here VERY scarcely nowadays. After those series end, he plans on re-uploading The Rockford Scheme to the CP channel, as its viewers are more acute with the kind of videos it is. At this point, he'd rename CP to either "Scheme Chain" or "Chain of Villainy", as fitting with the kind of plots these series have. More The Theorizer claims he has a total of over TWELVE CHANNELS, but most of them are past attempts at different subjects entirely. Some were visual effects channels, tutorial channels, music-oriented channels, test channels, comedy channels, and many, many more. Social Media *He first created his Twitter Account back in Summer 2016, which he is CONSTANTLY on. *He also created a Facebook Page shortly after, which he never uses. *Next was an Instagram Account several months after that, but he only uploads thumbnails, infrequently. *He made Merchandise in early 2019, which of course is seen on a merchandise website. *Alongside the Merchandise, The Theorizer also made a Patreon, which has since been cancelled. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers